If Only
by xxitsallaboutthepinkxx
Summary: What if Harry's parents survived that Halloween? What If Voldemort died for good then? Lots of Fluff! Complete!
1. Lucky

If Only

_**Summery: **What would happen if James and Lily Potter survived that night in October, and if Voldemort died for good then? This is my version on what might have happened if Harry was in his 5th year._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize or any other aspects of the story you recognize. I own all the other stuff. And really, if I did own the stuff you recognize do you think I would be posting on here? I would be rich if I owned what you recognize. (this applise to the hole thing)**

(A/N: This is if Harry's parents survived that Halloween night and if Voldemort didn't come back at the end of his 4th year. Futher questions you can IM me at talkiechick525 for AIM or email me)

**Chapter 1**

Lily Potter knocked twice on her 15 year old son's bedroom door. "Harry sweetie, are you up yet? We should go into Diagon Alley today to get your things for school." She called through the door. "Oh, your Hogwarts letter came this morning."

"I'm up." Harry said.

"Good Morning Harry. Here you are dear" Lily said gently, handing him his envelope with his name written on it in the familiar green ink bearing the Hogwarts crest on the back.

"Thanks Mum" Marry said yawning

""You're welcome Harry"

As he took it from her, he noticed it was a bit heavier than it had been in years past. Curious to see why it was like this, Harry lifted the Hogwarts crest sealing the envelope shut and pulled out its contents.

As Harry was entering the kitchen, he was quite surprised that a gold and red badge fell out. As he took a closer look at the badge he noticed it had the Gryffindor lion on it along with a P. Then it finally clicked in his brain. He was made a prefect.

"Mum, Dad, come here quick!" He shouted to his parents who he had no idea where they were.

"Harry, are you okay?" his mum asked with her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why'd you worry us to death like that?" asked his father who was starting to get angry.

"Because I got my school letter" Harry said trying to confuse them and succeeding.

"We know that Harry." Lily said in an exasperated tone.

"Ah, yes, you did but I'm going into my 5th year at Hogwarts. What event occurs when you get your letter going into 5th year?"

"Oh, Harry!" His mother said figuring it out, "I am so proud of you!"

"What?" James said still very confused.

"James, don't you get it?" Lily asked her husband in an excited voice.

"No." James said very bluntly.

"Harry's been made prefect!" Lily said with a smile.

"Why'd you go and do that?" James asked his son teasing him playfully, earning himself a playful smack on the arm by Lily. "I was never prefect. Your mother had me in detention for half the year. Somehow she didn't like me following her around and memorizing her schedule." James asked his wife very curiously "Why didn't you like all the attention?"

"James, you were very big headed" Lily said like it was obvious.

"Am I still like that today?" James asked.

"Sometimes you are sweetheart, sometimes you are." Lily said with a sigh.

"Well we should get to Diagon Alley." Harry said.

"You're right. We should." Lily said agreeing with him.

"Make sure you think about what you want." James said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked very confused.

"Your reward Harry" pointing out what she thought was obvious.

"Oh. But I have every thing I want." Harry said

"Harry, are you actually turning down an opportunity to get something. Your parents are telling you, you can get anything you want. No matter the cost and you're turning it down?" James asked dumbfounded.

"Who ever said that?" asked Harry turning towards the fire place with a smile

Well, we're going to apparate there, so we'll see you in a couple of minutes then?"

"Sounds good to me" Harry said. The last thought he had before stepping into the fireplace, was that he had such a great family.


	2. Shopping with friends

**Chapter 2**

As Harry stepped out of the fireplace, he was reminded why he hated floo powder. Covered in soot, he looked around for his parents but didn't see them. As he walked around the small but busy pub and found them sitting on stools and having the time of their life without him. Harry waited for his parents to notice him. About five minutes later his mother turned her head.

"Harry, dear, how long have you've been standing there?" Lily asked.

"Not too long, just long enough to see that it's only a matter of time when I'm not here that I'm forgotten about." Harry said seriously. "I'm just joking" he said with a smile on his face.

"Harry," James wined, "why'd you ruin my fun?"

"Please," Harry said, "I actually want to get home before tomorrow."

"Fine, Fine" James said reluctantly "but why do you insist on treating us like two year olds?" he asked while tapping the magical brick to bridge Diagon Alley and the small pub.

"Because you act like them" Harry said smiling.

"Harry!" someone called while Harry was walking down the road.

Harry turned around to face the person who called his name and found his best friends Ron and Ginny. "Ron and Ginny!" he shouted at the two.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said moving closer.

"Not to be rude, but can I go shopping with you? I don't want to be shopping with my parents." Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure" said Ron.

"Mum, Dad, can I go shopping with Ron and Ginny?"

"Since you don't want to go shopping with us, I guess so" James said very poorly acting insulted.

"Here are 30 galleons for you to spend, which should be enough, if not, come find us." Lily said gently to her oldest child.

"Have your wizard's phone on too." James called to his son who was already walking down the road with his friends.

"Call us when you're done." Lily said.

"Now why didn't you want to go shopping with your parents?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, not to be rude or anything, but your parents are cool." Ron said.

"Well, with mum, we would have to go into like every robes shop there is here and I really am not up for that." Harry explained, "And with dad, he would get so distracted we probably wouldn't get all of our shopping done."

"Oh" Both Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

"Where are Katie and Nicole?" Ginny asked curiously.

Remembering his two sisters who were 13 and 9, Harry replied, "Oh, Katie is at Abigail Johnson's house for the week, then they, along with Rebecca Thomas and Scarlet Wood will be staying at our house there rest of the summer. And Nicole-"

"Harry," Ron said cutting him off, "you still call your home a house. Get it through your head….it's a bloody mansion!" Ron said.

"Whatever, Ron" Harry said and then continued "And Nicole is at Sirius's house with his daughters." Harry suddenly remembered Sirius and Becky's daughters Natalie, who was 9, Rachel, who was 7 and Maggie, who was 5.

"I think you might want to escape to his house or come to the burrow next week if it's going to be that crazy at your place." Ginny advised him

"I think your right" Harry said thoughtfully to Ginny.

"Except, you can be trapped in the same wing as them at your place and still not meet each other." Ron said obviously jealous that Harry lived in what you could only call a mansion.

"Harry's house isn't a castle Ron, relax." Ginny told him.

"Maybe you could come to my place then. The both of you could come, and Hermione too." Harry said "Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" Harry asked.

Ginny, who was her best friend answered, "Coming, of course."

"Okay" Harry said.

"Do you know who go prefect?" Ron asked as they were heading down the road.

"Actually, yeah" Harry replied feeling for the first time ashamed of himself.

"Who was it then?" he asked anxiously.

"It was me." Harry said.

"Good job" Ron said.

"Yes Harry, Good job." Ginny piped in.

"I don't deserve it though" Harry said sadly.

"Yes you do!" Ron said.

"No, I don't. I was picked because somehow other people thought that I am the best person after what's happened to me, after what I've done."

"You do deserve it Harry. I admit, you may have caused trouble and you may be much more privileged then anyone else, but you're a great big brother. And if you don't believe me, ask Nicole too. I'm sure she'd say the same thing" A voice said from his pocket.

Harry pulled out his wizard's phone from his pocket and looked at his sister. "Thanks Katie." He said to his sister who would be in third year in September.

"Any time, congratulations though." She said.

"Thank you. But, how'd you know what we were talking about?" he asked.

"Mum told me and I just listened to your conversation." Katie said smiling. "Does this mean that if I get caught out of bed after hours, you won't tell on me?"

"That's one thing I don't like about those, you never know who is listening." Ginny said.

"Besides, you actually think that I would let you sneak by?" Harry asked. "Nice try, if I catch you out of bed after hours, I'll dock points _and_ owl mum."

"You can't owl her! Mum will probably get mad at me and I don't want a Howler." Katie said with an innocent face.

"I'll think about it." Harry said.

"Is Hermione there too? I want to congratulate her." She said changing the subject.

"No, she's coming." Harry said. "How do you know she's prefect?" he asked.

"Duh, she's all smart and like hasn't gotten many detentions and she actually _cares_ about her grades."

"Where are you? Shouldn't you be shopping?" Harry asked.

"I'm at Zonko's of course." She said like it was obvious. "I'm trying to decide what to get dad for his birthday."

"Just get some samples from Fred and George's joke shop." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Katie said

"It's no problem." He said, "If you wanted to buy something, they would most likely give you a discount."

"Okay, let's not give her too many ideas." Harry said. "Katie, I'm hanging up now and don't you _dare_ to listen." He told his sister sternly.

"Fine" She said annoyed. "Bye" and the screen went black.

"Harry, Ron Ginny!" the trio had a voice shout. They turned around to see a mob of bushy hair.

"Hermione!" they shouted as she gave the three of them hugs.

"How have you been?" asked Ginny.

"Good, I was made prefect!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's great! I did too." Harry said taking his badge from his pocket.

"Come on, let's go." Ginny said.

"Yes" Hermione agreed.

"Fine" the two boys muttered down the road.


	3. Shopping with ten year olds

_(A/N: Sorry, Sorry don't kill me. I got distracted by Christmas and everything so here's chapter 3! By the way, call me Jenny.)_

Chapter 3

Several hours later, Harry returned to his parents with all of his things he needed for school. As they were walking down the street, James asked "Did you decide what you wanted for your reward yet?"

"Actually, yeah, I have." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"A new set of quidditch balls. The ones we have at home have been really worn."

"Okay, sounds good" said James and they walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Inside the store were many shelves of quidditch supplies and toys. Harry wandered away from his parents and over to the quidditch balls. All of them seemed the same but when you looked closely, the weights and cases were different. One of the cases was in all of the Hogwarts colors with balls that were lighter than the standard size. Another case was in all Gryffindor colors and had all of the standardized weights and sizes of the Quidditch Association's professionals. When he saw that, he decided that that was the one he wanted and walked over to his parents who were talking quietly over the quidditch gloves.

As Harry went over to his parents he saw them stop talking abruptly. "I'm ready when you are" he told his parents.

"Okay" Lily said gently, "which one did you chose?" she asked.

"This one" Harry showed his parents the box decorated in red and gold on the third shelf.

"Look, it's on sale too," James said, "30 off."

"And I have a coupon for an additional 60 off of any idem and if it's a sale idem the percentage is added on." Lily said.

"Okay then, let's go pay for it." James said.

As they walked towards the counter, James saw a model quidditch pitch that came with mini brooms. "Lils, can I get this?" He asked.

"No, James, what would you need it for anyway?" Lily asked her husband with an exasperated sigh.

"Please?" He wined.

"James, why in the world would you need that?"

"Cause its cool. Please? I'll be very good _and_ I'll do something. I'll cook!" He exclaimed.

"Fine, but don't cook. Sorry to say this, but you in the kitchen could be a little dangerous."

"Yes!" He cheered like a little kid as his wife rolled her eyes.

"How much is it? She asked.

"Not too much, 10 galleons." James said innocently.

"Okay, bring it up to the counter." She told him.

"The brooms aren't going to drift away from the pitch too much right?" Harry asked remembering the last time they got a set of mini brooms and they all flew away.

"I hope so," James said, "but this time we have a pitch and not just the brooms."

"Right, does it come with mini equipment too?" Harry asked his father.

"Yep" he said proudly, "_and_ it comes with little people on the brooms too."

Lily rolled her eyes as they placed the mini quidditch pitch on the counter and told Ben, the store keeper, which set of quidditch balls they wanted.

""How did you get prefect anyway, you're always in trouble?" James asked.

"I'm not always in trouble!" Harry protested. "I haven't been in nearly as much trouble as some people I could mention. Besides, I don't look for the trouble, it finds me." Harry said innocently.

"He also doesn't hold the school record for the most detentions, which wasn't broken in 15 years." Lily cut in.

"But I don't. I hold the record for the second most detentions. Sirius holds the record for the first." James said reasonably to his wife. "He had all those detentions at the end of our sixth year and our whole seventh year." James reasoned with his wife.

As Lily herd this she shook her head laughing in disbelief, "Only because you had to behave seventh year." She said playfully

"Yes, the number of times McGonagall threatened to take my badge away because she felt that I wasn't setting a good enough example for the rest of the student population."

"Come on you two" Harry said to the two of them as if they were restless 10 year olds.

"Fine" James said with a pout. "I really don't see how you treat us like we're immature little children though."

"Looking at the way you tend to act sometimes, you are like a ten year old mentally."

"Harry!" Lily said to her son.

"Both of you, let's go!" Harry said impatiently.

"47 galleons then" Ben said. "Nice to see you again Mr. Potter" He said to James, astonished.

"Really, you've known me for years and you're still astonished that I come in here?" James said trying to talk some sense into him. "Just because I play quidditch, doesn't mean that I am some famous celebrity that has cameras following me around all day. I'm a normal person really."

"James," Lily said to her husband gently, "you do have cameras following you around all day. Look outside."

"Oh" James said in a flat voice. "I'm still a normal person with a family though."

"Would you like to take home your set now? Or have it sent to your home later?"

"We'll take it home now" James said glancing outside. "Can we use your fire place, the people outside are building up."

"Yeah" Ben said. "Sure"

"Harry," Lily said to him, "Your father is going to apparate home with your trunk so you don't have to be bothered by it and I'm going to apparate home with your things. Now you don't need to worry about anything."

"Thanks Mum."

Lily pulled out a bag out of her purse that got a funny look from Ben.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Oh, this is something that muggles use. It's called a zip-lock bag. It's useful to have when you want to carry something that requires a container."

"Impressive" Ben said. "Muggles have a lot of interesting contraptions."

"Here Harry, take a pinch." She said to her son.

"Okay. You can leave first. I don't mind."

"Bye. I'll see you soon."

"Bye"

And she was gone with a pop. Harry walked over to the fire place and through the floo powder in it. He stepped in and said "Potter Mansion" and with a rush of green flames, he too was gone.

(A/N: Happy new year everyone! Over my holiday I was thinking of where I should stop as well as writing. Chapter 5 is well on its way! I was thinking about stopping when he first leaves for Hogwarts, but I was thinking at his birthday I would stop. In chapter 1 where it says he's 15, please make note of that and in your minds, make it 14. Thank you all for reading and look out for my other fics. I'm writing a sequal that is 10 years after Hogwarts and a Lily and James fic. Thank you.

Xoxo,

Jenny)


	4. At home

(A/N: Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. I put up chapter 3 in the place of the author's note but that didn't count as a new chapter; it just counted as an "I have no idea what." But Chapter 5 is almost finished, and that will be my final chapter. Yeah, I know it's just a short little fic with no plot but that's ok. I started on another fic and it's not posted yet, just in the writing. That's it, enjoy Chapter 4. Its short compared to my others but chapter 5 is a lot longer, on paper at least.

Xoxo,

Jenny)

Chapter 4

Harry found himself sitting in the entertaining room a half an hour later when Sirius apperated in with a 'pop'.

"Hey Harry" Sirius said joyfully

"Hi" Harry said dully, his head down while writing his History of Magic essay

"Whoa," Sirius said amazed, "you're doing your homework and it's only like the end of July"

"Remember who my mother is Sirius" Harry said flatly.

"Oh yeah, I'm surprised you aren't done with your homework before now." Sirius said, "Where's your dad?"

"Around" Harry said "I haven't seen him and my mother since I got back from Diagon Alley 30 minutes ago. They went upstairs to talk"

"Did he leave with your mother?"

"Nope, not that I'm aware of"

"Then if they are just talking then how come you don't know where they are?"

"Well I think they went in their room to talk but they could be in the living room or family room." Harry said guessing where his parents were.

"Oh." Sirius said flatly.

"Whoa" Sirius said changing the subject, "your mum must have been screaming when she saw your badge"

"Not really, I think I just confused them, I hinted around it and it took them a while to figure it out." Harry said.

"What did you get as a reward?"

"Is this like an unwritten rule? That the prefect gets a reward?" Harry asked annoyed at the fact that everyone but him seemed to know that when you were made prefect, you got a reward.

"I guess…actually I think moony wrote it down in the mauderer's handbook saying that who ever got one of those goody-goody positions, they got a reward, so it is a written down rule." Sirius said.

"Goody-goody positions?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, who would want to patrol the corridors at night, well except your father and mother had very good uses with free corridors, instead of checking for snogging students, they were the ones that were snogging." Sirius said

"Okay, too much information!" Harry said suddenly getting a very appalling picture in his mind, one that he had seen in real life one to many times.

"Sharron?" Harry asked the house elf who was dusting a lamp table.

"Master Harry, can I get you something?" she asked

"Yeah, Sharron, can you get me some tea?"

"Yes, Mister Sirius, would you like something also?"

"Can I get a butter beer?" He asked, "Come have a drink with us and bring some crumpets if you would like to too. Tell Wizzy and Binkey to join us too" Sirius finished as she was walking out.

Minutes later Binkey, Wizzy, and Sharron came back to the entertainment room carrying tea, butter beer, and crumpets.

"Here Master Harry" Wizzy said.

"Don't call me master. I really don't like it, besides, I'm not your master you're part of my family."

"Yes Harry" the tree of them said as they sat down and had tea with Harry and Sirius.

A couple hours later, James and Lilly came down stairs. "Harry? Lilly asked "Come on lets have dinner."

"Come on Sirius" James said.

"Can't turn down free food can I?" Sirius asked. "Let me call Becky."

"Have them come over too" James said. "It's about time for Nicole to come home any way."

"Okay" Sirius said getting on his wizard phone

"Harry, can you go down and tell some one to make dinner please? They could join us if they want."

"Okay" Harry said and left the room.

As Harry was traveling down his first flight of stairs, he saw Wizzy looking for something to do. "Wizzy?" Harry asked, "Mum said that if you could make dinner for 9, unless you and the others would like to join us."

"We'll be there" Wizzy said.

"Sure" Harry said and ran back up stairs to the small dining room that he and his family used when they were having small amounts of company.

When he got there he saw that Nicole, Rachael, Natalie, Maggie, and Becky had already gotten there.

"Harry!" Nicole shouted and ran to give him a hug.

"Nikki! Gosh, how long has it been since I've seen you?"

"I missed you big kid"

"I missed you more little kid" Harry said using his and her nicknames for each other that they were very close to.

Soon enough dinner was served and the food was delicious as always when it was made by the house elves.


	5. A Happy Ending

Chapter 5

Harry woke up very excited the next morning and for a minute he didn't know why. He sat for a moment looking at his clock which was blinking and saying it was 10 o'clock on July 31. Then all of a sudden it clicked. It was his birthday. He was 15.

He got out of bed slowly while wondering why his mother hadn't come to wake him up and concluded that she decided he should be able to sleep in as it was his birthday. Little did he know he, was wrong.

Harry stepped out of his room to find Blinky walking down the hall putting away laundry and the house very quiet. "Blinky," Harry said to the house elf, "Where is everyone?"

"Happy Birthday Master Harry" the house elf said avoiding the question.

"Blinky, where are they?" Harry protested getting impatient. Had they forgotten about him? Did they remember his birthday?

"Your mother said for me to tell you to go to the entertainment room when you wake up."

Harry wondered why he should go there when really nobody ever went in there unless they had a lot of company. Harry went in there sometimes because he didn't feel like going anywhere else and that was just a nice quiet space for him to go into where he wouldn't be disturbed and that's where he did his homework over holidays because he obviously couldn't do it in his room or the kitchen.

As Harry wandered down by the entertainment room, he heard voices. It wasn't just the 4 voices of his immediate family members either. It was the voices of Sirius, Becky, Amanda (his mom's friend) and others that he couldn't distinguish.

Harry opened the door to find the room buzzing with people. It looked like all of his friends were there. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Pavarti, Padama, Ginny, Fred and George, and his girlfriend Lavender. (A/N: this is not a Lavender/Harry fic! Ewwwwww! I had to put _someone _in as his girlfriend otherwise it would be very awkward. Picture him as a good mini James. Not self-centered but nice and kind and caring. AND all the girls liked him. But back on track, there will be no showing of this relationship, I had to take up space on my paper and that's what came out. It will be very different in the sequel. Again another plotless fic)

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "We've been waiting ages for you!"

"Sorry. I slept in. I was up late last night."

"Doing what we want to know?" Ron asked in a kidding voice.

"Nothing you git" Harry joked back and smiled.

"All-in-all Harry's birthday breakfast went rather fast and uneventful. Except for the fact that Sirius decided midway through breakfast to start a food fight.

After everyone had left, Harry started to open his gifts. He got a new set of Quidditch gloves from Hermione, a huge box of Chocolate frogs from Ron, a handful of galleons each from both Seamus and Dean, he got a revised copy of Quidditch Through The Ages from Lavender and many other things from his family and friends.

Harry spent the day acting as a normal 15 year old would. He played quidditch and had his favorite dinner and when out to ice cream with his parents and sisters, he received his present from his parents in private, a new broom.

As he went to bed he was happy. This was the way it should be, the way it always should be. Harry James Potter, 15 ear old Hogwarts student, living with his parents and two younger sisters; with a few troubles, but other then that, happily ever after.

A/N: Well it's done! I know I said it would end at the platform, but my computer crashed and I lost my story so this was off the top of my head. And I lost my notebook on where I wrote that story, besides, it changed too much even if I found that notebook, it wouldn't be at all close. Watch out for other stories. I'm working on another story called How it Should Be and The Way It Should Be. Look out and review for all of them please. I hope it was nice and fluffy for you!


End file.
